


Nothing Special

by CarrotCesca



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，写于2015年
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Robin van Persie, David de Gea/Juan Mata, Joe Hart/David Silva
Kudos: 3





	1. 驯鹿铃铛

罗斯利巷，晚上7:05分。

身着一件黑色长大衣和深棕色呢绒帽的警员詹姆斯·米尔纳来回踱着步，他时不时地往东面望一眼，而后举起插在衣兜里的手看一看表。

七点整是换班的时间，而现在已经过了5分钟。米尔纳在瑟瑟寒风下站了好几个小时，按正常情况下，他现在正开着车听着收音机在回家的路上。可是今天接替他的同事却迟迟未到。“哈特这蠢货！”米尔纳心里暗自咒骂道。他不想在这个鬼地方多呆上哪怕一秒种。曼彻斯特的冬天可从来不跟人开玩笑。

米尔纳听到身后传来跑动的脚步声，身为警员的优良意识使他在转身之际立刻握紧了衣兜里的枪把。而在看到对方的样貌之后，米尔纳迅速松了一口气。

“晚上好，詹姆斯。”一个高个子年轻男人边跑边喘着粗气。“今天稍微来晚了点儿。”

“比昨天早一分钟，不错的进步，乔。”米尔纳讽刺道。

“啊，昨天我的车抛锚了，你知道，二手车大都不怎么靠谱。今天我多吃了几块自制的美味圣诞布丁，然后撞上了上下班的高峰期，被堵了一会儿。”乔·哈特挠着自己脑后乱糟糟的金色短发，略略不好意思地笑着。

“你啊……”米尔纳拍了拍哈特的后背。“说真的，我简直想把你总是迟到的事情告诉老板。”

“拜托，我知道你不会这样做，詹姆斯。”哈特苦着脸。

“算啦。”米尔纳无奈地耸了耸肩，随即抬起手往东边指了指。哈特的视线渐渐转移到米尔纳手指的地方，从绿树掩映的巷陌中浮现出一片空旷地带：伊蒂哈德广场上搭满了红色的市集帐篷，天色已经暗了下来，而广场上的灯彩亮得扎人眼。

“再过25分钟，这里就会开市。”米尔纳道。“乔，还记得自己的任务吗？”

“当然记得：守在罗斯利巷的入口，如果过了一会儿之后没有发现可疑人物经过这里，就去伊蒂哈德广场，观察那个在第四排第……”

“D列。”米尔纳叹了一口气。

“……第四排D列的摊位，抱歉——如果阿森纳的人来了，就做好记录并且跟踪他们。”哈特用背诵的口气说道。“今天有什么发现吗詹姆斯？”

“没有，老鼠们只有在天黑过后才会蠢蠢欲动，重头戏还得看你——我要走了，祝你好运，乔。”米尔纳说完便往停车场的方向一路小跑。哈特向他的背影懒散地比了一个ok的手势。

夜晚的伊蒂哈德广场上一片火树银花，熙熙攘攘的人流穿梭在一个个泛着光的红色帐篷之间。今天是曼彻斯特的圣诞市集开放的第一天，摊主们纷纷给自己的帐篷装饰了一株枞树，将临环或是圣诞老人的贴画， 摊位上的圣诞物品五花八门，从耶稣肖像到圣诞主题玩具，而更多的是让人忍不住驻足品尝的精美点心。年关将近，这类具有纪念意义的活动看起来自然是一派祥和。

然而对于有些人来说，这并不是一个可以放松的时刻。

乔·哈特手上拿着市集入口处分发的摊位地图，慢慢地跟随着拥挤的人群往4-D的方向挪去。他的眼睛时不时瞟向四周某些穿着得体，打扮入时的青年男女——比如在12月着短裙的女子和穿紧身牛仔裤的少年，偶尔甚至会不由自主吹一声口哨——而后再猛地甩一甩头，提醒自己现在是工作时间。

转过一个拐角，哈特很快便发现了帐篷顶装饰着驯鹿鲁道夫的4-D摊位“奇塔糖果店”。他迅速溜到4-D斜对面的一个帐篷旁边，打算守在这里暗自观察摊位前的动向。

奇塔糖果店的生意远不如周围的摊位那样人声鼎沸，摊主冷淡地坐在一堆花花绿绿的软糖和巧克力里面，并没有站起来招徕顾客，似乎对售卖糖果不怎么感兴趣。哈特的视线转移到了摊主那张饱经风霜却也尚算英俊的脸上，这张脸并不陌生。

“罗宾·范佩西……”哈特的神经立刻紧绷起来，作为一个从业不到两年的小警员，如此大名鼎鼎的传奇人物他之前只在照片和审讯视频中见过，第一次见到真人，说他不兴奋那是不可能的。

罗宾·范佩西的名头，在黑白两道都可以称得上如雷贯耳。他曾经是阿森纳帮的二把手，传言在他和当时的老大塞斯克·法布雷加斯的带领下，阿森纳在伦敦雄霸一时叱咤风云，犯过好几宗大案，做了上千万的非法交易。他常和伦敦警方发生摩擦，警方却一直没找到能够将他丢进大牢的绝对证据，由此他大摇大摆出入警局数次，一时被道上传为佳话。然而在三年前，阿森纳遭受了一次不明原因的袭击，法布雷加斯为了救他而不幸去世。范佩西受了很重的打击，金盆洗手退出帮会，消失在众人的视野里，而阿森纳也自此一蹶不振。

谁也没有料想到的是，这位曾经在伦敦黑道上声名震天的人，居然于三年后重新出现在了曼彻斯特……

“先生，要铃铛吗？”稚嫩可爱的童声打断了哈特的思考。一个只有哈特大腿高的小女孩拿着一大串造型奇特的金色铃铛在哈特跟前乱晃。“如果您喜欢，我可以送您一串。”

“谢谢，圣诞快乐。”哈特笑着摸了摸小姑娘的头。虽然现在是工作时间，可是这样可爱的小姑娘向人赠礼还真让人无法拒绝。“那我就送您这串圣诞老人挂在红鼻子鲁道夫身上的驯鹿铃铛好了，这会让您在新的一年里好运不断。”小姑娘说着挑了一串有鲁道夫贴画的小铃铛放在了哈特手上。

本来自己今年已经足够倒霉——哈特回想起自己数次被上司罗贝托·曼奇尼劈头盖脸一顿痛骂的“美好”时刻——或许真像她说的一样，拥有一串驯鹿铃铛，来年会转运也说不定？哈特这样想着，把铃铛挂在了脖子上。

而他的美好幻想立刻被奇塔糖果店旁的异动所打断。哈特发现一伙形迹可疑的人正向4-D摊位靠近，他眯着眼仔细看了看，出现在那里的人一共有三个：左边的高个子有一张大长脸，看上去吊儿郎当。右边那位则是中等个头，面相端正，神情严肃，而被他俩护着站在中间的，是一个长得挺壮实却看起来稚气未脱的小矮个。

虽然哈特在警署会议上总是走神和打瞌睡，但这几张脸他还是在放幻灯片的大屏幕上见过很多次的。这几位都是如今苟延残喘的阿森纳帮中的骨干人物：左边是头号打手沃伊切赫·什琴斯尼，右边是人称“死神”的谋略家阿隆·拉姆塞，而中间，则是教父温格钦定的接班人，法布雷加斯在世时着重培养的嫡系，阿森纳帮如今的中心人物：杰克·威尔希尔。

看来范佩西的面子果然很大，这三个人居然亲自从伦敦前来迎接……哈特内心里暗自思忖道。

威尔希尔开始同范佩西交谈起来，可隔得太远，人声嘈杂，哈特完全听不清他们在说什么。

他决定冒一个险。

哈特取下脖子上的铃铛，慢慢地，慢慢地，朝奇塔糖果店的方向移动过去。他的眼睛全神贯注地盯着奇塔糖果店里对话的那几人，完全无暇顾及其他，脚下如履薄冰，心口提到了嗓子眼……

——然后他感到自己被什么东西撞了一下，一个趔趄，差点摔倒。哈特大叫一声，站起身回头看去：一个穿着羽绒服的小个子正捂着头坐在地上，深褐色的头发里似乎出现了斑斑点点的血迹。

哈特愣了一秒，连忙将面前的人扶了起来。

“你还好吗？”哈特俯下身扶着小个子的肩膀问道。他发现小个子头顶蓬松的软毛即使翘起来也只能达到自己的胸口。

没有回应。

“你叫什么名字，你需要任何帮助吗？”哈特再次问道。

小个子依旧没有说话，而只是抬起头直视着哈特的脸，眼神里满是疑惑。

哈特发誓这是他活到现在见过的最黑的眼睛，他突然有一种想要吹口哨的冲动，但立刻将其压抑了下去。

他就这样扶着小个子的肩想下一句话该如何开口想了十秒钟——直到他发现奇塔糖果店里已经空无一人。

“坏了，他们想溜掉！”哈特内心骤然紧张起来，而后猛然发现自己面前的这段对话还没能适宜地收尾。

“听着，今天的事我很抱歉。”他的语速变得很快：“这个给你。”

说着哈特迅速把驯鹿铃铛塞进小个子手里。“算是一点补偿。再说一次——我很抱歉，圣诞快乐，再见！”

哈特迅速朝奇塔糖果店往东的方向奔去——直觉告诉他这伙人刚刚从这个方向逃走。他要找到他们，掌握他们的行踪，而后将他们一举抓获。这样他就会记上头功，曼奇尼就不会天天找他当出气筒，也不会总是让他学学红组那该死的大卫·德赫亚，他的薪水也会提高，兴许还能找到一个女朋友……或者男朋友什么的。哈特边跑边幻想着，感觉未来一片光明。

凌晨2点

一脸疲惫的乔·哈特开着他的二手车在回公寓的路上，他的手机突然响了起来。哈特看了看来电显示，立刻接起电话。

“嗨，老板。”

“你好，乔。今天有什么收获吗？”电话那头的罗贝托·曼奇尼慢悠悠地说。

“呃……我在4-D摊位上见到了罗宾·范佩西。几个阿森纳帮的人过来和他说话，然后他们一起离开了。”

“他们说了些什么？”

“我不知道。”

“他们一起离开，然后去了哪儿？”

“我……不知道。”

“……”电话的那头沉默了几秒钟，哈特知道那是他的老板爆发的前兆。

“你说你他妈有什么用？”哈特感到曼奇尼的口水从电话那头喷到了这头。“红组的德赫亚今天又破获了两个恐怖组织的窝点——你说你他妈有什么用？”

好吧，标准结局。他心想。

不过幸好他没有告诉曼奇尼他是为什么跟丢范佩西一伙的，否则他大概要被解职了。

“对不起，老板，这是我的错，可是我为了找他们已经工作到凌晨一点，能让我先回去好好睡一觉，明天再来听您教诲行不？”

“我不是打电话来骂你的。”可是曼奇尼的语气依然余怒未消。

“那是什么事？”

“我是来通知你，明天早上七点准时来警署，署里要召开一个紧急会议。”

“紧急会议？发生了什么事？七点钟？！”

“对，七点钟，不许迟到！”

“……Okay.”哈特无奈道。

“对了，你是在开车吧。”

“是啊。所以呢？”哈特不明就里。

“你他妈开车还接什么电话！……”曼奇尼说完便将电话挂断，留下哈特一个人回味在被痛骂的余韵里。

对于曼彻斯特警署蓝组的普通警员哈特来说，这不过是如平日一样失败的一天。


	2. 巧合与必然

然而，一只什鲁斯伯里的蝴蝶扇了扇翅膀，兴许会让几千英里外的直布罗陀海峡刮起飓风。

这当然是回到公寓倒头便睡的糊涂蛋哈特所料想不到的。

两小时前

零点已过，伊蒂哈德广场上的灯光渐渐暗淡下来，人影也慢慢稀疏。

从广场往西南去约两英里，是靠近曼彻斯特大学的布鲁克街。这条街紧邻公寓区，临近期末，学生们此时大都在图书馆备考或是已回到宿舍休息，大道一片空旷，只有路上积雪与街边昏灯——以及一对于此间忘我拥吻的情侣，三者交映成趣。

“所以，今天就这样了，Dave？”胡安·马塔渐渐放下了此前为了够到男友的高度而踮起的脚尖，可双手依旧眷恋地攀着对方的肩膀。

“怎么？”马塔的男友大卫·德赫亚一只手抚摸着他那因为兴奋而略微有些泛红的脸颊，另一只手则搂着他的腰，语气里带着笑意。“你还想要更多吗，小甜心？”

“我只是在想……或许，或许可以上楼，到我的公寓喝杯茶什么的。”可马塔期待的显然不止这些，他径直望向德赫亚，蓝眼睛晶莹闪闪, 就像泛着星光的温德米尔湖。

德赫亚的表情变得严肃起来，他抚摸马塔面颊的动作停在了他的头发上，似乎在做一个艰难地决定。“改天好吗，胡安。”他的语气十分温柔，“我明早七点得赶去警局，有个非常重要的会议。”马塔的脸上闪过一丝失落的神情，但立刻恢复了过来，他没有再说什么，只是倾身紧紧抱住了德赫亚。

“……再说了，你的发小这几天来曼城也住你那里。”德赫亚抚摸着马塔的头发笑道。“虽说他现在应该睡了，可万一没有，撞见我们总会尴尬的。”

“哈哈哈哈……”马塔的头埋在德赫亚的怀里，笑声也因为衣料的阻隔而有些发闷，“他完全不会在意——事实上，大卫对什么事都不太在意，他是个相当有趣的人，你该见见他。”

“Ok，替我向那个大卫问好，晚安亲爱的。”德赫亚依依不舍地放开了马塔，他的车正停在路边。

“嗯，晚安。”马塔轻声道。

告别了德赫亚，马塔整个松弛下来，拖着疲累的步伐往公寓走去。

作为曼彻斯特大学的硕士生在读，他这一天，除了晚上那点可怜的约会时间之外，其他时候都在教室和图书馆之间来回。他料想前来探访的西班牙发小大卫·席尔瓦此时应当已经睡了，于是在开门时将动作放得很轻。

而出乎马塔意料的是，家里空无一人。

他拨通了席尔瓦的手机，却一直是忙音状态。

马塔有些疑惑，席尔瓦平时对夜店无甚兴趣，作息时间也相当严格标准，况且他刚来英国，人生地不熟的，英文又不算好，加之从警察男友那里听来的曼市最近不怎么太平的消息……

他不由得担心起来。

又过了大约三十分钟，就在马塔彷徨着要不要给德赫亚一个电话时，他听到了一阵急促的敲门声。

席尔瓦站在门口，脸上挂着与平时一样乖巧的微笑。他的头发有些凌乱，黑色羽绒服上有几道划痕，左手扶着肩膀，右手握着一个铃铛。

“喔，大卫，你可担心死我了。”马塔长出了一口气，直接给了席尔瓦一个拥抱，却感到对方轻微地抖了一下，他不由得皱起眉头。

“我只是出门转了转——话说回来，你今天过得怎么样？我是说，考试和约会，一切顺利吗？”

“拜托，你知道那些玩意儿难不住我。”马塔笑道。“至于约会，像往常一样，很棒却太短暂了——他有个早会，我也得早些回来准备明天的考试。”

“现在才1点。”席尔瓦从冰箱里取出一瓶Apfelwein果酒，旋开瓶盖直接往嘴里送了一口，意味深长地笑道。“果然是那个在梅斯塔利亚高中的好学生胡安。”

“嘿，你这是在讽刺我，小不点大卫，我们为什么不谈谈你当年在梅斯塔利亚时总爱穿的一身鱼腥味儿的衣服呢。”

“那是大海的味道，你还是个什么都不懂的城里孩子，胡安。”

两人就这样有一搭没一搭地懒散聊着直到各自歇息。对于这对多年未见的老友来说，这样的时刻非常难得；

——即使在此之下，有许多他们知晓和不知晓的暗流涌动。

过了几小时

确定马塔睡熟之后，席尔瓦走向洗手间并立刻反锁上门，撕下绑在右肩的黑色布条，平静地看着镜子里自己羽绒服里带血迹的羽毛如同化蛹的白蚁一般从裂口蹦出来。

他脱下羽绒服，T恤上印着逃亡乐队少女们的模糊影像，溅在上面的血液已经变成了黑色，形状就像一串熟透的樱桃。

席尔瓦利落地从带锁的行李中找到自己的随身急救箱，解开他绑在右肩那已经被血液浸湿的绷带，擦去淤血，往伤口上灌了小半瓶医用酒精，喷了点有助恢复的药粉，而后换上了新的棉花和绷带，整个过程用了不到十分钟。

他从行李箱中取出一个早已准备好的黑色塑料袋，将所有带血的衣物全部扔了进去，而后朝上面喷了点除味剂，打算明天一早就出门销毁。

这时，他别在裤兜里的手机传来视频通话的提醒，席尔瓦瞟了眼来电显示，立马接了起来。

“一切正常？”对面是一位身着西装的秃顶老人，他的身材有些发福，昏暗的光线将他的圆头鼻衬得更大。

“出了点小意外，博斯克先生。”席尔瓦回答道，捏紧了手里的铃铛。“我被跟踪了——但这是个机会，我可以将计就计。”

“目标的行踪很难掌握，你可要抓紧时间。”博斯克的眼神深不可测。

“明白，我会和赫苏斯联系。”

“那我等你的好消息，不打扰了，再见。”博斯克挂断了电话，他带着胡须的嘴角骤然浮起一丝诡异的微笑。

————————————

在离布鲁克街很远的地方，曼彻斯特的另一边，有一间绿树掩映的隐蔽小公寓，在一盏台灯昏黄的微光下，一位父亲正在哄他的女儿休息。

“……然后，圣诞老人告诉大家，鲁道夫拯救了那一年的圣诞节，它因为它的红鼻子而成了最有名的驯鹿，所有的驯鹿都羡慕他，鲁道夫从此幸福快乐地生活了下去。今天的故事讲完了，该睡觉了，蒂娜。”罗宾·范佩西在女儿的额头上给了一个轻柔的吻。

“可是爸爸，你还是没告诉我，为什么我要把驯鹿铃铛交给那位先生？”一头卷发的蒂娜抱着鲁道夫玩偶躺在小床上，声音已经带着明显的睡意。“是因为他长得像鲁道夫那样滑稽吗？”

罗宾抚摸着蒂娜的棕色卷发，沉默了几秒。

“是的，是这样，他确实长得很有趣。”罗宾最后应和道。“晚安，我的小天使。”

范佩西轻手轻脚地走出了卧房并带上房门，在女儿的世界之外，还有一大堆烦心事等着他来处理。

“嘿~头儿，真没看出来你还是个这么有耐心的好爸爸。”威尔希尔一脸坏笑地用手肘戳了戳范佩西的腰。

“是啊，老大当年可是我们这帮兄弟里最混球的，打起架来从来不要命，我崇拜极了！”什琴斯尼附和道。

“把音量放小点，你们这群白痴。”范佩西在两人的背上啪啪两下狠狠拍了一掌。“另外，不要他妈的叫我头儿或者老大或者队长或者类似的玩意儿，我已经说过一千遍我现在和阿森纳没有任何关系，这次帮你们忙只是因为我想把三年前那件事情查个水落石出。”

“拜托，罗宾，谁不想呢。”威尔希尔搭了一条胳膊在范佩西脖子上。“至少现在，我们是一伙的。”

“你们跟着我并不安全。”范佩西的表情严肃了起来。“我想，那群警察应该是发现我了，他们从来都像恶心的苍蝇盯着一块鲜肉那样盯着我——今天就有一个，噢，我大概只能叫他恶心的蛆虫，因为他实在太蠢……”

“那个金发大高个！我知道你给他安了追踪器，罗宾！”威尔希尔兴奋地打断了范佩西的话。“我安排了几个兄弟去埋伏他，他现在应该已经成一滩烂泥了。”

“这样会打草惊蛇的，笨蛋杰克！”范佩西敲了敲威尔希尔的头。“——不过，能干掉一个警察，听起来倒也不坏。”

“我觉得事情不太妙。”之前一直没说话的拉姆塞突然开口道。“已经过去了这么久，张伯伦他们如果解决了那个人，至少该发条短信回来。”

范佩西想了想，打开了自己手机上与追踪器相关联的app，追踪器所代表的红点依旧在闪烁，旁边的地址栏里显示着“牛津路”，看上去并没有任何异常。

“你们派去的人埋伏在哪里？”范佩西问道。

“两小时前张伯伦发来短信说在梅德洛克河与帕默斯顿路的交界处，他们看见目标正往伊蒂哈德广场西南方向移动。”拉姆塞表情镇定。

“……不好！”范佩西说着便抓起沙发上的车钥匙往门外冲，做了个手势让其他人跟上自己。

深夜的梅德洛克河安静得就像鱼缸里的死水。就着月光，范佩西似乎看到河面上薄薄的浮冰都呈现出一种诡异蓝色。

——而这样的颜色被地上暗红色的血迹衬得更加明显。

“还有一口气！”拉姆塞大吼道，刚刚还盯着河面发呆的范佩西立刻向拉姆塞身边跑去。

张伯伦，迪亚比和贝莱林整整齐齐地躺在沙地上，贝莱林的手上还握着一把沾着血的Victorinox猎手小刀，三人皆已不省人事。

威尔希尔在和伦敦打电话，什琴斯尼则跪在一旁祈祷。

“是刀伤，后颈还有被击打的痕迹。”拉姆塞语气平静。“张伯伦他们身上都有枪，但是袭击者在他们摸出枪之前已经动手了，速度非常快。伤口在腿部和腰腹，但是并不致命——应当是袭击者故意为之。”

“这个警察看起来这么蠢，没想到还真有两下子。”什琴斯尼笑道。

“不，不是他。”范佩西摇了摇头。“警察如果遇上埋伏一定会开枪，不会管你的死活。而且他们之间通讯很容易，若真是他们干的，现在这里一定被警车围满了。”

况且，范佩西总觉得这种高效却不残忍的手法，自己似乎在哪儿见过。

在哪儿呢。

——————————————————

早晨7点，曼彻斯特警署，会议室

“各位同僚，占用大家的休息时间，将大家从被窝里拖出来，没有莱芙面包，没有海带酱和鲜牡蛎——或者你可以早晨4点起来去利物浦挖牡蛎……”

“说重点的！吉格斯！”曼奇尼不耐烦地瞟了一眼坐在主持位的威尔士人。

“……我也非常过意不去，但大卫告诉我，有一件很严肃的事情需要我们立刻讨论。”瑞恩·吉格斯说着将头偏向了他旁边的德赫亚。

“不要告诉我又是阿森纳。”詹姆斯·米尔纳一脸带着倦意的愠怒。“为什么总是我们蓝组去解决这些肮脏的老鼠，我们已经厌倦了——你说是吧，乔。”

哈特没有回话。

“乔……”米尔纳立刻意识到坐在旁边的哈特正在打盹，他用肘部狠狠戳了一下哈特的腰。

“啊……是的，是的，我同意詹姆斯！”突然惊醒的哈特语气一惊一乍。

“你不用担心，哈特先生。”吉格斯笑道。“这次的事情非常难办，敌人太危险，需要动用大家共同的力量才能解决——而且，一定保证分工公平。”

“即使是黑帮都像老鼠怕猫一样怕他们。”德赫亚突然道。

“你们到底在说什么人？”米尔纳一脸疑惑。

“西班牙最大的犯罪团伙。”德赫亚的表情一脸凝重。“La Roja.”


End file.
